Leadframe based packages commonly are formed to be surface mounted in a horizontal orientation. Specifically, during use, the exterior package surface having the largest surface area (i.e., often referred to as the “bottom side” of the package) typically is surface mounted to a printed circuit board or other similar interconnection apparatus. There are times, however, when this mounting orientation is not optimal. For example, as known by those skilled in the art, an accelerometer often is oriented along a specific axis. As such, it generally requires a specific mounting orientation. The circuit board supporting the accelerometer therefore must be mounted within the underlying device in the correct orientation. Requiring that a circuit board be mounted in a specific orientation can be cumbersome and inefficient.